Love is My Sin
by RidingRetardedPonies
Summary: A/U, OOC. L Lawliet is an angelic creature, a Being, sent down to Earth to protect humans from Sins, demons that possess and corrupt their human host. After exorcizing the daughter of the Yagami family, he is invited to dinner at their home. Upon reaching the household, though, he discovers the family to be dead, the eldest child, Yagami Raito, missing...fuller summary within.
1. Introduction

**A/N:** Well hello there, good looking! You've probably stumbled upon this story by accident, right? Either that, or you're expecting to read a good fanfic. Well, sorry to disappoint, but this is probably going to be terrible. :D Let's be honest here, you cannot watch Death Note and NOT ship L and Light, and I am no exception. v.v This is my very first fanfic of all time, so don't even bother going easy on me...but tips and constructive criticism would be nice! Inspired my an idea my friend (well...ex-friend) had a while ago~

**Overview: **AU, slight OOC. Set in a world in which angel-like creatures called Beings roam the Earth, expelling the demonic creatures, Sins, from the world, L Lawliet receives a letter inviting him to dinner at the home of the family whose youngest child he had exorcized a year before. However, upon arriving at the household, the Being finds that the family has been brutally slaughtered...save for the eldest child, Raito Yagami. Where could he have gone...?

**Warnings: **Non-con/possible rape in the future, graphic descriptions, dark themes, blood and gore, violence, maybe mpreg in the future (still haven't decided) and...pretty much everything about this fic is _wrong. _

* * *

"He's so beautiful! Look at those wings!" the excited, yet hushed, voice of a young female raved as she laid eyes on a raven-haired, slouching Being. Her friend, whom she had been animatedly whispering to, glanced at the being and wrinkled her nose.

"How can you find _that _beautiful? He's way too skinny! And he has horrible posture. And his hair is so-"

Okay, L had heard enough. He abruptly stopped tuning into the conversation and instead focused on the cafe menu. He was waiting in line at a Starbucks to get some breakfast, several people standing in front of him, human and Being alike. As he thought of what he should get, L held his thumb to his lips, wings fluttering ever so slightly. He couldn't control it; it was like when a human's eye randomly started twitching.

The strawberry cheesecake sounded quite delightful...then again, so did the brownies. And yet, those raspberry scones were a thing of heaven as well..."Hey, move it!" an angry man behind L shouted suddenly, causing the Being to jump slightly. Oops. He had been holding up the line without quite realizing it. Muttering a half-hearted apology, L shuffled forward. He supposed he would just get all of them, plus a pumpkin spice latte. Mm, a pumpkin spice latte...

Mouth watering slightly, L advanced forward in the line as the people in front of him ordered swiftly. It was only a matter of short minutes before he was at the counter. "Welcome to Starbucks, what can I get for you?" the very pretty young woman behind the cash register asked, a happy smile on her face. L's own face remained completely expressionless.

"A slice..no, two slices of strawberry cheesecake, three brownies, and a raspberry scone...along with a pumpkin spice latte," L drawled in a monotone. The woman, still cheerful as ever, totalled up the prices of the items L had listed. L told her his name, then turned to sit at a booth as he waited for his name to be called. He took a seat, bringing his feet up to a crouching position, getting comfortable.

This was the daily life of L Lawliet. Nothing interesting ever really happened. Sure, there was the occasional Sin that thought it could force its way onto Earth by selecting a host to possess, but L hadn't dealt with one of them in almost a year. He remembered the last exorcism like it was yesterday. Poor little Sayu Yagami. She had been so young - just barely entering high school - when she was forced to go through that traumatic experience. Fortunately, the Yagami family was able to contact L in time, before the possession became too serious. Sayu almost died and was put into a coma for almost a month, but she managed to pull through.

Exorcisms were dangerous for the possessed, and sometimes even for the one performing the exorcism. The Sin that resided within Sayu almost killed L and her both, but as per usual, the power of good triumphed over evil. L always felt so great about himself after he freed a poor soul from that burden. Sometimes, though, if he wasn't quick enough, the Sin would attach itself to the human's soul, engulfing it and eventually permanently taking over its host, becoming a solid, physical body, which only made it even more dangerous. If this ever happened, the only option was to kill the host and free the mortal soul whilst simultaneously sending the Sin back down to Hell. This had almost happened to Sayu. That Sin had been quite powerful. They seemed to be growing stronger every day...

L remembered how grateful the family had been. They had paid him quite a large sum of money. In fact, they even still bothered to contact L every now and then, sending him messages, calling him, inviting him to birthdays and special occasions (almost all of which L denied going to, as he wasn't the most social Being). Recently, though, he hadn't heard from them. He often wondered why, but supposed it was nothing.

"Uhm...L!" called a female's voice as she brought out the pastries and drink that L had ordered. The Being snapped out of his thoughts abruptly, wondering just how long he had been sitting there silently, staring off into space like some weirdo. He stood slowly and made his way over to the counter, taking his "breakfast" and pulling out his wallet, taking out the necessary amount of money.

"Keep the change," he said to the cashier, not waiting for a response as he turned, items in hand, and walked out of the Starbucks. White wings fluttered as he stepped out into the cold. He could tell that winter was creeping up just around the corner. He should have brought a coat with him.

Shrugging to himself, L began to make his way back home, kicking up off of the ground and flapping his wings. He soared into the air and was headed straight for his home, a religious orphanage for young Beings like himself.

It took less than ten minutes by air, and L was eventually able to make it to the orphanage. He landed with the grace of a swan, dirty old sneakers just barely making a sound on the solid pavement. The only reason he ever wore shoes was because Whammy had told him to, so he wouldn't get frostbite or glass stuck in his foot. You'd think he would have learned after the first time...

Before even entering the huge building, L could hear the sound of children's laughter, the pitter-patter of feet running along the old wooden floors. Outside, some young Beings played with one another, rough housing and horseplaying about. Reading to some of the smaller children under the shade of a tall tree, an elderly man with sagging grey wings sat on a stone bench. Quillish Whammy, the owner and founder of the orphanage, and the closest thing L had ever had to a father. Everyone just called him Watari, though, as it was believed that using one's real name allowed Sins more power over the person.

L offered a soft, rare smile at his guardian as he passed, greeting him with a friendly "good morning." Watari was really the only one that could bring out any sort of emotion from L. The old man looked up and smiled back, offering his own "good morning" in return. The children looked from the wrinkled man to L. They liked to stare at him because he was more than twenty-one years of age and still lived in the orphanage. They didn't seem to realize that this was truly the one and only place he could ever have.

Ignoring the glances of the little children, L made his way into the orphanage. He was greeted with the smell of wood and the aura of the Father, a nameless god that was believed to watch over his creations and bring only good and prosperity to those under his gaze. Around L were men and women of all kinds, employees of the orphanage that helped to run the place. The high ceiling hung many meters above L's head, domed with stained glass at the very top, which allowed rays of colourful light to dance around the building.

"Get back here!" an angry male voice suddenly shouted. L turned to see a young blonde male, the one referred to as Mello, chasing after his frienemy, little redheaded, troublesome Matt. The two got along like two peas in a pod, but were often arguing like blood siblings. Matt was laughing as he held an object in his hand, presumably chocolate. He knew Mello practically couldn't live without the stuff...which was why he so often took it for himself.

"No running in the orphanage!" L called out to them, but they either hadn't heard him or simply ignored him. L shook his head. Kids these days..if they broke something again, they would receive another spanking of a lifetime. When would they ever learn?

Sometimes, though, L thought he would go crazy without them. He couldn't imagine living without the orphanage, without his brothers and sisters by his side. He wasn't the most social Being, but he loved his family more than anything else in the world. He wouldn't trade in his dull, boring life for anything.

A growling from the pit of his stomach reminded L that he had yet to eat. He had almost forgotten the little "meal" he had in his hands. He made his way up three flights of stairs, manoeuvring his way expertly through the hallways, the numerous twists and turns of the orphanage. He had memorized every nook and cranny of the place since he first arrived all those years ago.

Finally, L was standing in front of his room. No one was ever allowed in it, except for Watari himself. It wasn't like he had anything to hide...he just didn't like anyone touching his things. Not to mention, his room was a mess. The floor was littered with crumpled up papers, clothes that he hadn't bothered to pick up, and other miscellaneous objects. Just before he entered the room that had been his since he could remember, he glanced down and saw that there was mail sticking out of the bottom of his door. Strange, he almost never got any mail, at least not recently. He looked down at the lone envelope there and curiously bent down to pick it up. On it, he could see that it was, indeed, addressed to him specifically. Not all too surprisingly, it was from the Yagami family. He wondered what it was they wanted.

Taking the envelope in his hand as best as he could with the bags of food he still held in them, he managed to open his door and enter his room. Yup, still messy and untouched as ever. He set his food down on the desk he normally ate/read/went through paperwork at, followed by his breakfast. Pulling up his chair, he sat down at the desk and took a brownie delicately between his index finger and his thumb. As he took his first bite, savouring the deliciously chocolatey taste, he began to open up the white envelope.

He pulled out a letter and began reading. The familiar handwriting of Soichiro Yagami was scribbled on the paper. L got bored rather easily reading it, as it was mostly tales of the older man and his family, letting the Being know how they were doing. Honestly, now that L had finished his work with them, it didn't seem very important to him. He almost tossed it aside to throw away later, but as he continued to read, his eyebrow raised slightly. They were inviting him to dinner? After not contacting him in so long? Well, this certainly was odd. L had been invited to numerous occasions of the Yagami family, but never just a simple dinner. And it was tonight, so sudden. He wondered why they would send the letter so last-minute, but thought little of it.

Well...they _were_ just trying to be nice and thankful for what L had done for the family. Perhaps he could attend the little dinner, just this once? Besides, Mrs. Yagami made excellent desserts, as he had discovered when she sent him a box full of home-made frosted cookies and a delightful cake. Not to mention, he would be able to see how little Sayu was doing, and maybe get to play another round of chess with that Raito boy. He was rather quiet, but was very intellectual as well, which was why he was probably L's favourite of the family.

Alright, it was decided; L would go to the dinner. He wouldn't stay for too long, though. Maybe just long enough to talk a bit, eat some of Mrs. Yagami's sweet desserts, and challenge Raito to a game of chess. When he thought about it this way, the idea didn't seem too bad. Well, he just hoped Watari would be okay with him leaving on such short notice.

* * *

**A/N: **/flails. This...this is just awful. I am truly sorry for having to put you through that. . I was tired when I wrote this, don't question me!  
If, for some insane reason, you actually enjoyed this little introduction, let me know! Reviews give me confidence. ; u;  
If you hated it but are still interested, don't worry, it may just get better later on~  
Maybe.  
Okay, stop reading this. Just review and stuff. 'Kay bye!

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Death Note or it's characters. If I did, the anime/manga would have turned out a lot different from what it is now..if you know what I mean. =w= Oh you don't? Well, let's just say those handcuffs would have been used for an entirely different reason and Misa would never have existed. :D


	2. I've Missed You

**A/N: **Hey look, I got a couple reviews and couple of followers. :D /feels accomplished. Well..at least _someone_ likes the story so far, right? n.n;

**Maki-chan: **I'm glad you brought that up! Your answer will come up later on in the story~ It's kind of a lot to explain in an author's note, believe it or not. xP  
Since I am super bored with nothing to do at the moment, I have decided to upload another chapter! Yaaay~ /crickets chirping. ; u;

**Maiden of Autumn: **Thanks a ton, I was worried it was too boring/blabby...

Welp, we're jumping into the plot now, so R&R and enjoy~

* * *

The rest of the day was as uneventful as any other. L went about his daily chores, helped watch over the young children, and occasionally stuffed his face with sweets of all kinds. He stayed up in his room for the most part, as usual, and kept the letter from the Yagami family on his desk. It was nearing six o'clock, the time which he had been suggested to show up. He supposed now would be a good time to get himself ready for the dinner.

And by "ready", he meant showering briefly and throwing on a new set of clothes. All of his articles of clothing were the same - a white, long-sleeved shirt with jeans a few sizes too big - so it wasn't very difficult to decide on what to wear.

L glanced at himself in the full-body mirror of his room, his wings popping out of the custom holes in the back of his shirt, drooping slightly. He certainly was no sight for sore eyes. However, he didn't really feel the need to dress to impress. He had already made quite an impression on the family. Besides, he was comfortable, and comfort was all he really cared about when he got dressed. His hair stuck out at every angle (even after he brushed it, it managed to puff out again), making him look like he had a porcupine on his head. Oh, well. He was sure the family didn't mind his less than elegant appearance.

For some reason, L wasn't so sure if he was looking forward to this. It would be an extremely awkward dinner with him there, as that was just the way he was; awkward. L sighed softly, running a hand through his hair, momentarily flattening it before it jumped up again. Well, here went nothing.

He slipped on his dirty old tennis shoes, feeling the loosening soles flop slightly as he walked. Opening the door to his room, L blinked when he felt the light of several bulbs stab at his eyes. His room _had_ been in total darkness...no wonder his eyes were so sensitive.

Eventually adjusting to the light, L looked around the hallways and listened out for the kids of the orphanage. There didn't seem to be as much running around as there had been before. Perhaps they had already worn themselves out. L's wings fluttered slightly as he went down the flights of stairs once more, walking along through the twists and turns of the orphanage, ignoring the glances of the children that he passed.

Watari had been busy all day, as he usually was. It wasn't an easy job, running an orphanage. L thought about telling the elder man about his trip to the Yagami residence, but he didn't think it would be worth it to bother him over such trivial things. Besides, he would be back soon. He was sure Watari wouldn't mind. L was always coming and going from the orphanage.

Making his way outside of his home, L looked up at the building for a second or two before kicking up off of the ground, flapping his wings as he did so. It was a chilly night, but it was nothing he couldn't handle. He listened to the sound of the wind in his ears as he flew, soaring through the air. It would be a while before he reached the Yagami house, but he didn't mind that. Beings were capable of extended flight. Few people on the ground paid much attention to him. Beings were nothing new. He even passed a few in the air on his way to the house.

The journey was easy, L eventually landing in a nice, quiet, suburban area. It was the kind of place everyone wanted to live in; nice people, neat lawns, no rowdy neighbours...the Yagami family was somewhat privileged.

L walked the rest of the way to the house, remembering the address specifically. It took a bit longer on foot than it would have in the air, but his wings were getting tired. Not to mention, his legs could use the exercise.

At last, L reached the home of the family that seemed to praise him every chance they got. They were certainly the most grateful family he had ever met, but they were also quite religious, so he supposed he could understand why. As L approached the two-story house, he noticed that the lights were off inside. How strange...L wondered why that was.

A sudden cold feeling gripped L's stomach tightly. Something wasn't right here. He glanced around himself cautiously, surveying the area as discreetly as he could manage. There didn't seem to be anything out of the ordinary, but looks could be deceiving. L turned back to the front door, raising a fist and knocking several times. He waited for a few seconds, then knocked again. No one answered. Okay, now he definitely knew something was up.

L knew it was rude to enter another person's home without their consent, but there could be something serious going on. He tried the doorknob, surprised when it opened easily. It appeared as though it hadn't been locked. L stopped then, feeling a cold chill run down his spine. Someone was expecting him. The Yagami family clearly didn't even seem to be home...could it be that someone faked the letter to get him here? But who would do something like that?

L was hesitant to enter the house. It could be dangerous inside. However, he was supposed to be a brave, angelic warrior. He was sure that it was nothing he couldn't handle. He had dealt with many things in his young life. He opened the door and stepped into the house, somehow not surprised to find that it was colder in the home than it was outside. He didn't dare call out, not knowing just who was going to answer. L's footsteps were next to inaudible as he began to investigate the lower floor of the house.

Hmm...there didn't seem to be anything out of place. Literally everything was as it should be, perfect in every little way. That was the Yagami family for you...

Perhaps the family was still out, buying last minute groceries for the dinner? No...that couldn't be. L knew the boy, Raito. He most likely would have stayed behind to study; exams were coming up for the local college students, L believed, and Raito was a very studious young man. He wouldn't have allowed something like grocery shopping deter him from his thinking process. So...where was he? Where was the rest of the family?

L continued to look around the first floor of the house, eventually settling in the kitchen. The stove wasn't even on...there was no food set out whatsoever. What was going on here?

On the dining table, L's eyes caught sight of a small piece of paper. It looked torn, as though it was from a larger piece. Curious, he went over to the paper and grabbed it. Just as he thought, there was writing on it, but it wasn't at all what he expected. '_Come find me, I've missed you,' _was written on the paper. L gulped slightly. Why did that make him feel uneasy?

A loud _bang_ from upstairs caused the Being to jump. There was someone - or something - up there. Swiftly, L set the paper back down on the dining table and rushed up the stairs. He tried to make as little noise as possible. As soon as he got up the stairs, he was greeted with an unfortunately familiar metallic smell; blood. L was thoroughly alarmed now.

Instinct told him to call out, ask who was there, but he knew better than that. Whoever was up here, he was going to catch them by surprise. He walked slowly down the hallway, peaking into each of the rooms. He was able to clearly tell which room belong to whom. He looked into Sayu's room - nothing. He went to Raito's room next - nothing. Finally, there was the room belonging to both Soichiro and Sachiko Yagami. L pushed the door open, wincing at the light creak it produced. It wasn't very loud, but in the crushing silence and stillness of the rest of the house, it was deafening.

In this room, L noticed Soichiro sitting in a chair, staring out of the window and into the moonlit sky. L was about to let out a small sigh of relief, but he knew better than to think everything was okay. "Y-Yagami-san?" he spoke uncertainly, inching closer. Oddly enough, he was expecting the silence he received. He approached the chair quickly and turned it around to face him. He wished he hadn't done so in such a quick manner. The Being gasped, jumping back at the sight before him. Soichiro literally held his own heart in his hands. His face was still contorted into a scream of terror, is eyes wide open in surprise. He was obviously dead.

L stepped back until his back hit the closet door. He froze when he heard shifting inside. He turned, looking up at the closet door as though it was some sort of monster. He was extremely hesitant to open this door, but...he couldn't leave any stone unturned. He slowly placed his hand on the knob, twisting it and pulling the closet door open steadily.

Instantly, two female bodies collapsed out of the closet, causing L to jump back once more. Sachiko and Sayu. The two women now lay dead at his feet. Sachiko's throat was slit, so deeply her head seemed to be hanging by only a small amount of skin and muscle. Sayu didn't appear to have any wounds, strangely enough, but her head was twisted at an unnatural angle, suggesting that her neck had been snapped.

L stepped back from the bodies, horrified. Who could have done this to the family? Why...? L simply couldn't understand. He needed to get out of here. He needed to inform the police about this.

But wait; where was Raito?

L looked around the room, his heart racing. Where was the eldest child? He began searching the room, looking under the bed and in every crevice he thought a body could fit through. He left the room and began searching elsewhere for the boy, in his room and downstairs and in Sayu's room...there didn't seem to be any sign of Raito. Had the killer taken him? Had he committed the murders himself and had now fled the scene? But why would he do such a thing? Was the pressure of trying to make everyone happy and being a straight-A student finally getting to him?

L didn't have time to ask himself these questions; an investigation needed to be launched. He needed to find Raito and find whoever was responsible for the deaths of his family members. He also had yet to understand why he had been invited to the house to dinner, only to come home to...this.

The Being no longer wanted to stay in this house. There was something...just not right about it. He needed to contact the police as soon as possible. L shoved the front door open..then came face-to-face with a horrifically bloody figure.

L gasped once more, startled at the sight. He was momentarily caught off guard, but when he composed himself, he could see clearly that it was none other than.."Raito-kun?"

The brunette in front of him was taking deep, ragged breaths. "L..." he managed to croak. L could see blood - too much blood - flowing out of several deep stab wounds in Raito's torso area.

Chocolate eyes looked pleadingly up at L before suddenly rolling back. Raito collapsed then, but L caught him before he could hit the ground. "Raito-kun!" he exclaimed in alarm. He looked down at the boy underneath him and watched as the life began to leave him. His face was much too pale, and when L felt for his pulse, it was dangerously faint. He would be dead within minutes of L didn't stop the bleeding. He had nothing to do so with, though...other than his shirt. Fuck it, he wasn't going to let Raito die just because he didn't want to be without a shirt.

Pulling it off over his head and wings (with some difficulty), L hastily pressed the white shirt tightly against Raito's wounds as best as he could. "Stay with me, Raito," he told the other male as calmly as he could. He heard a noise come from him, somewhere between a groan and a whimper, before he started to cough. Blood sprayed from his mouth and stained his lips. He wasn't going to make it. L needed to call an ambulance.

He felt around in his pockets...and only then did he realize that he didn't have a phone with him. _Shit_. He quickly searched Raito's pockets, breathing a sigh of relief when he found a cell phone in his back pocket. Quickly tugging it out, L dialled 911 and held the phone up to his ear. He spoke swiftly after the operator picked up, explaining the situation as briefly as possible. "Hurry," he concluded before snapping the phone shut, placing it on the ground next to him. He kept Raito's head tilted to the side so that he wouldn't drown in his own blood. He was fading fast...

"L..." Raito groaned. L shushed him, telling him not to speak, but Raito ignored him. He turned his head to look up at L with glazed-over eyes. An eerie, creepy grin suddenly crept onto his face, causing L's eyes to widen. "I've missed you," the brunette sang clearly. L's hands jerked away from Raito's body as though it had burned him. He blinked, and Raito was unconscious again.

* * *

**A/N: **And here, shit starts to get real. =w= I'm actually somewhat satisfied with how this chapter turned out. It's a bit long, but I guess it's alright~  
Anyway, I'm sure you all expecting this...I really gotta work on my plot twists. :/  
Yay for my fail attempt at horror! :D


	3. Unexpected Visit

**A/N: **I am quite happy/surprised to see that this story is getting positive reviews. O.o Such kind people, you are~

**Fleeting Dawn: **I intend to. :3

**Maiden of Autumn: **Thanks! Things will begin to deepen in a little while.

**Chillybean:** Yeah, I suppose, now that I think about it, I was going more for the shock value rather than horror. xP Also, don't worry, there will be a more dialogue as the characters begin interacting with one another in the story!

**Maki-chan:** Good, it was my intention to make readers curious~

**blondebutnotblonde:** Thanks, you're reviews give me lots of motivation! :D I'm glad you like the story/writing style so far~

By the way, I know that in most fanfics, Watari is kind of the "how may I help you, sir" kind of character, but in this case, he ranks slightly above L. I know, I'm so original and cool like that. xP

* * *

L was trying to focus on baking bread for the children of the orphanage. He kneaded dough between his hands, but was staring off into space, distracted with thoughts of the past couple of weeks. He had not stopped thinking about that night ever since he got home from being interrogated by police officers.

After Raito had spoken to him and fallen unconscious, L had been reluctant to touch him again. There was something wrong, he just knew it. He had carefully approached Raito again, as though the other male would jump up and attack him at any given moment. Thankfully, he didn't. In fact, he didn't move at all after that. L wondered if what he had seen was all just some hallucination, produced from his shock and internal panic. It seemed like the most logical conclusion to make.

The ambulance and police had arrived minutes later. Those were the longest minutes of L's life. Raito was deathly still in his arms, growing paler and paler with each passing moment. When, at last, help had arrived, Raito had become cold. L watched as EMTs hurried the brunette into the back of the ambulance and began working to save him. He could feel the blood on his hands become cold, then begin drying on his sickly white skin. Few questions were asked before L was able to get himself cleaned up, a new shirt given to him. He felt dazed and slightly traumatized by the experience. He couldn't offer many words, and at one point had gotten sick at the sight and smell of blood on his body. Not to mention, so many people crowded him at once, demanding to know what had happened, but what was he supposed to tell them? He didn't know any more than they did. Raito had been in complete distraught when he heard the devastating news, and his condition couldn't have been made any better with reporters shoving microphones in his face. L didn't think he had ever seen someone so upset, so broken...

"L."

A voice behind the Being caused him to snap back into reality. He jumped slightly and turned his head to see who was behind him. Watari.

L offered the older male a small grin before looking back down at the dough. "Watari, you know better than to sneak up on me like that," he said softly. Though, he had been only half-joking. Honestly, he had been paranoid these past couple of weeks. The last thing he needed was people popping up out of nowhere and startling him.

Watari chuckled and laid a hand on his shoulder. "My apologies, L," he said, patting L's shoulder.

"Did you have something to tell me?" the younger Being asked, continuing to knead the dough. Watari's smile faltered slightly.

"I have news concerning Raito," he said, getting straight to the point and standing beside L, watching his hands. L stopped suddenly, his eyes darkening. Raito...he wondered how the young man was doing. The last time he had seen him, the brunette was unconscious and could barely even breathe on his own. He had only visited him in the hospital once, and never again. It was too much for L to see a young life slowly wasting away. He felt as though it was somehow his fault.

"...Yes?" he pressed on after a long moment of silence. Clearly, Watari was trying to build suspense for L, but he was having none of it.

"Well, he is...mentally fragile. Recovering from his physical wounds, but the mental scars remain. He needs a place to stay, where he can feel safe and protected by the Father," he began, looking up at L's face. L looked back, not liking where this was going. He didn't particularly fancy the idea of living with Raito, not after what he had seen (or, thought he had seen) that night. However, as a Being, it was his duty to protect and ensure his safety and well being.

Seeing the hesitant and knowing look in L's eyes, Watari quickly added, "And, you know, he's been asking for you."

L could feel his chest tighten slightly. He couldn't just pretend that Raito didn't exist. There was no reason for him to. In fact, he didn't even know why he felt this way. Something about Raito made him feel uncomfortable...but that didn't mean he could just leave the poor, suffering child in his time of need.

Another long moment of silence stretched on between Watari and L, until finally Watari broke in. "L...what do you say?" he asked, though it was an unnecessary question. L knew that he would have to or his conscience would eat at him forever. Not to mention, Watari would have gone through with the plan, anyway. Plus, the Father would frown upon him for even thinking about leaving poor Raito alone.

L hesitated once more, then nodded. "Of course he can stay at the orphanage. He has nowhere else to go."

Watari smiled. "I knew you would make the right decision. Raito will be staying with you in your room."

Okay, that was taking things a bit too far. L liked his privacy, and he certainly didn't want it to be invaded by Raito.

"W-Watari-san - " he began to protest , but the old Being had clearly already made up his mind. He left L there alone, giving him another couple of pats on the shoulder before he did so. Damn...so L was going to have to share his room with someone? This did not sit well with him. Not at all. Somehow, though, he felt as though Raito was his responsibility.

Still, that didn't mean he wanted to share a room with him.

L sighed softly to himself. He had a feeling life in the orphanage was about to get a little more interesting.

* * *

The next day, L had been told that Raito was coming over later on in the day. How cruel of Watari, to refrain from telling him until the last minute. He had absolutely no time to at least clear some things out of his room...oh, well. Raito was just going to have to put up with his messy habits. Besides, the other male had many things on his mind at the moment; L was sure he wouldn't care if the room he stayed in was a little messy.

However, that didn't mean L had to be the same way. In fact, he hated being dirty. He showered for several minutes that morning, stepping out of his bathroom smelling like strawberries. He was instructed to go down to the courtyard to meet Raito and show him around the orphanage.

As he stepped out, only a towel wrapped around his waist, he noticed a figure standing in the middle of his room, looking through his things. L froze, eyes widening when the figure turned. He was now staring into Raito's face. "Good morning, L."

Okay, what the hell was this boy doing here?! He wasn't supposed to be at the orphanage for _two hours_. "Raito-kun..you startled me!" L said. He had been about to ask why in the Father's name he was in the room, but decided it would be rude to say such a thing. He held his tongue as Raito smiled at him like it was completely normal to be here two hours early...invading L's room.

"Well...I was getting very lonely in my hospital room, and they let me out early when I asked. I should have told Watari, at least...sorry for giving you a scare," he apologized, smile slowly disappearing from his face. He looked like a child who knew he was about to be scolded, which was just what L intended to do. Raito couldn't just walk into his room without permission! And he was looking through his things, too!

L quickly reminded himself, though, that Raito was still mentally fragile. He probably wouldn't be able to handle being yelled at right now. Besides, he probably hadn't even known he was doing wrong. And what kind of horrible person would L be to scold a boy who had just lost his entire family in a brutal murder? L quickly calmed himself and sighed softly. "It's okay, Raito," he said eventually.

From there, he waited for the brunette to leave his room so that he could get dressed. It was wrong to shamelessly flash your body in front of another person. However, Raito didn't move. Instead, he just stood there silently, making the situation even more awkward. L instinctively looked away.

"Could you...would you mind leaving for a moment while I get dressed?" he asked finally, after several long seconds of silence. Raito seemed to snap out of a daze and looked up at L with a pleasant smile.

"Oh, of course. Sorry, it's just that you're even more beautiful than I remember," Raito replied, quite boldly. A slight blush adorned L's pale cheeks. No one had ever complimented him like that, never so openly. It was very strange, especially since Raito was usually more reserved and never even seemed to take notice of him a year ago. Not to mention, there was something odd about being referred to as "beautiful" while he was naked.

"Eh...thank you...?" L said a bit uncertainly. Raito nodded as a sort of "you're welcome", then finally left the room, closing the door behind him. Well, that certainly was strange. L needed to talk to Watari about this. Did the older Being even know that Raito was in the orphanage-_in his room?_ If so, it was even more cruel that he hadn't warned L beforehand.

Locking the door just in case Raito tried to enter again, L dropped the towel at his feet and tossed it into the overflowing hamper in his room. He put on his boxer-briefs, then plucked his usual attire out of his closet and began putting the articles of clothing on.

While he dressed himself, L kept glancing back at the door every once in a while in an annoyed manner. He couldn't believe Raito had already shown up and began going through his stuff like he owned the place. L could see that the room was an even greater mess now, as papers were spread all across the floor. He supposed he couldn't blame the young man for being curious, but honestly?

Something that really bothered him, though, was that Raito had not at all been what he had expected to see. L thought that the boy that came to the orphanage would barely be able to walk on his own, would be on the verge of breaking down emotionally. Raito, however, seemed just fine. It was as though nothing had happened. In fact, he seemed _happy._ Perhaps he was just trying to suppress his feelings of sorrow and forget about the murder completely. Maybe he had even convinced himself that it never even happened.

The Beings sighed as he finished getting dressed. He listened to see if Raito was waiting outside of his room, but couldn't hear a thing. Arching an eyebrow, L walked over to the door and unlocked it. He pushed it open, looked out, and saw no one. Damn...Raito would get hopelessly lost in this place if he wandered off! He needed to tell Watari about this.

L left his room (though he was a bit reluctant to do so) and swiftly began to make his way over to Watari's office. It was there that the older Being could typically be found. L made his way to that office, keeping an eye/ear out for Raito the entire time. Jeez, he hoped the other didn't get lost and end up stuck in some closet for days...

Shaking his head, clearing his mind of such ridiculous thoughts, L continued his search for Watari. He turned a corner, and bumped right into just the man he was looking for. "Oh, I apologize, L," Watari said, surprised and a bit startled. He readjusted the glasses on his face, but L didn't give him time to say or do much afterwards before he came right out with what he wanted to say.

"Raito is in the orphanage. He was in my room just a second ago," he said, sounding somewhat annoyed. "I really wonder if he was even authorized to enter the building..."

Watari looked confused. "But Raito isn't supposed to be here for another couple of hours. I didn't see him come in."

"I know, that's the point. He just arrived unexpectedly."

"Is this a problem?" Watari suddenly said. He looked at L seriously, who looked back at the elder Being, incredulous. Of course this was a problem! Raito had been in his room with no permission!

Just as L was about to point this out, however, he remembered that the room now technically belonged to both him _and_ Raito. Well, the "it's my room and he shouldn't have been in there without my permission because it was rude and unexpected and he caught me naked" argument clearly wouldn't work here.

"No, I suppose not...I just wished someone would have given me a warning," L said with a small sigh.

"Well, where is he now? We must get him familiarized with the orphanage if he is to live here," Watari replied.

L bit his lower lip, knowing that the fact that Raito was wandering around on his own probably wouldn't make Watari very happy. "He...wandered off," he said honestly. It was sinful to lie, especially to someone higher than you.

At first, L foolishly thought that Watari would become angry. However, he had known the man long enough to know that he never became angry; instead, he became disappointed, which L thought was much worse. Though, this time, Watari simply sighed and looked as though this were a minor inconvenience. "Well then, you'll have to find him. We cannot let an emotionally unstable teenager roam around unattended in this large place, can we? Please make sure he sees me later."

"Of course," L replied softly. Well, he was glad that was taken care of. Watari gave him a silent farewell and began on his way to do whatever it was Watari did. However, L quickly stopped him. "Watari," he began, the old man turning back to look at him. "Have they caught the person who did this? Do the police have any leads?"

Watari remained silent for a long moment before saying, "No, unfortunately. Pray that he will be captured and brought to justice soon."

L nodded, feeling a bit disappointed at the news, even though it was to be expected. This killer was more difficult to catch than smoke.

After Watari left, L sat in the middle of the hallway alone and sighed. Now came the _really_ hard part; finding Raito in this huge orphanage.

* * *

**A/N:** /huffs. I am not happy with this chapter at all. -.-  
For those of you wondering where the action comes in, don't worry - all in due time, friends~

At the same time, though, I feel like the story is moving a bit too quickly...let me know if you think I should slow it down, and thanks to everyone who actually took time out of their day to read/review. :3


	4. Finding Raito

**A/N: **So, I meant to get this chapter up earlier, but then I started procrastinating and school work and bleh. Sorry to those who waited for this update. Not to mention, it's a bit short. Dx I'm sorry, I love you all!  
Also, there shall be some action in the next chapter, do not fret! 3

* * *

Well...searching for Raito certainly hadn't been fun. Honestly, L felt as though he had run around the entire perimeter of the building 100 times. Still no sign of the brunette whatsoever. He had checked in his room, just to be safe, but it was just as empty as it had been when he left. It was like Raito just vanished into thin air. L sighed. This was not good; not good at all.

L went around once more, feeling as though he were searching for a lost pet as he called Raito's name. He hoped the young man hadn't gotten himself too lost. He checked around with the orphans, asking if any of them had seen the boy. Of course, none of them had. L felt kind of stupid. How does someone lose a person?!

After what felt like hours of searching, L decided that he might as well take a short break. He went down to the dining area of the orphanage, where several long tables were set out. The ceiling was high, and on it was painted a beautiful mural. Almost as lovely as the Sistine Chapel. The room itself was long and stretched out, the floors made of weakening, creaking wood.

Taking a seat at one table, L leaned back in the chair and sighed. He hadn't thought Raito was going to be trouble, especially since he should have been emotionally fragile and scared to go anywhere at all. Of course, L was glad that the traumatic experience Raito had gone through hadn't completely broken him, but this just wasn't right. It was as though nothing had ever happened.

L decided to stick with the notion that Raito was simply pushing the memory far into the back of his mind, trying to forget it or even replace it with his own version of why he would never see his family again. It was a slightly disturbing thought, but L could understand it. Poor Raito had been through a lot...

"Boo."

The Being just about jumped out of his skin. He started so much, he fell right out of his chair, landing hard on his bum. He winced slightly, then heard laughter above him. It was cheerful, but somehow cold. He looked up to see none other than Raito, doubled over in laughter. "I didn't think that would actually work!" he laughed. Tears pricked at the corners of his eyes from his laughter.

L scowled at him. He didn't think it was particularly funny. He had been searching for this boy since this morning, and this was how he decided to show up? By sneaking up behind L and startling him? It was just a harmless joke, but L certainly wasn't laughing.

He stood abruptly, rubbing his behind slightly. Raito had calmed down from his howling laughter, and now looked at the intense stare he was getting from L. His grin faded slowly. It wasn't like the stare was all that scary-in fact, L's face was pretty much as blank as usual-but those eyes stabbed into him like icy daggers. L crossed his arms. "I've been looking for you for hours," he said in his usual monotone.

Raito seemed to visibly relax when he realized he wasn't going to be shouted at. "Oh, sorry. I was exploring the place. It really is big..." the young man marvelled, looking around at the room they were in like a fascinated child. L's anger shifted to slight concern. Yes, this definitely wasn't the Raito he had come to know (or at least, become slightly acquainted with) over the past year. Some part of him had broken, L realized. He had a different mentality now...

"Just...don't do it again. You had me worried," L replied after a moment of silence. Raito's eyes seemed to light up at that comment. He looked back at L, a small smile on his face. It was pleasant, but, as aforementioned, it wasn't the same Raito.

"Oh?" he muttered, clearly pleased with L's words. The Being raised an eyebrow. Why did he say it like that? And why was he coming closer? L backed away slightly until the small of his back was pressed against the table behind him. He was trapped between Raito and the table. He couldn't do anything as Raito closed in on him and hugged his slender body, wrapping his arms around the Being's torso, clutching him just underneath the wings.

"Forgive me, L. The last thing I would want is to worry you," he said. L could have sworn he detected a purr in his voice. He became thoroughly uncomfortable in this position, especially since he didn't fancy being touched, let alone hugged. He didn't realize it, but the pale skin of his cheeks had lit up a light pink colour.

"It's fine, Raito...do you mind - a-ah!" L began, but he was suddenly cut off when he felt a smooth hand rub the area just between his wings, causing them to flutter like a butterfly's. He didn't know what it was about that particular area, but when someone touched it, it just...felt _so good_.

Raito's face was lost in the crook of L's neck, but he could feel the human's smile against his skin. "L, what a lewd sound..." he teased, pressing his hand against that spot harder. L's back arched and he moaned, his body pressing itself closer to Raito's, not entirely with his consent. This...this was wrong! What did Raito think he was doing? To such a holy creature? In such a holy place?

L quickly snapped out of the pleasure. He couldn't simply allow Raito to do this. It was mad! L began pushing and shoving at the other male, trying to get him away. "R-Raito...stop!" he demanded. Raito seemed to ignore him, however, and simply pulled the Being closer, holding him tighter, rubbing that spot more. L could feel himself getting aroused; he felt ashamed at the bump that had formed in the front of his trousers.

Warm, wet breaths leaked out onto L's neck from Raito's soft lips. L shuddered when he felt a hot tongue drag across his pulse, tasting him. Raito trembled at the touch as well and pressed himself tightly against L's body. He began kissing and sucking at the Being's neck, tainting his body, leaving a dark red mark over that place.

L didn't know whether he should be disgusted, horrified, or turned on. He supposed he felt a bit of each. He knew this was wrong, but his body wouldn't listen to what his mind was telling it to do. It would be wise to get away from Raito as soon as possible so that things wouldn't go too far, but his body didn't respond to him.

"E...Enough..." L tried again, pushing at Raito once more. However, the brunette barely moved. He began rubbing his crotch (yup, there was definitely something going on in his pants as well) slowly and sensually against L's. The sensation sent a jolt up L's spine.

A hand reached out quickly, grabbing Raito by the hair, yanking him away. He yelped in pain and surprise, jumping back swiftly. L was almost just as surprised to see that the hand was his own. Still, that surprise was overshadowed by his anger, by how appalled he was at Raito. "Raito! That was disgusting and sinful! How dare you? You're better than this!" he scolded, hand still firmly gripping Raito's hair. He normally wasn't one for physical punishment, but he couldn't allow this to go on any further. He had been trying to go easy on Raito, knowing that he wasn't in the best state at the moment, but this was where he drew the line.

A sob caused L to pause just before he could go into a serious rant. He looked to see that Raito's lower lip was trembling, and there were tears forming at the corners of his eyes. He seemed to be attempting to hold back tears, to no avail. "I'm sorry, L-kun...I'm sorry..." he kept muttering. He was shaking like a scared rabbit, completely different from how he had been just moments ago. L quickly released him, strands of hair falling from between his fingers. He hadn't meant to be _that_ rough with him...

L sighed softly. "It's okay, Raito..." he muttered. Raito was rubbing his head, clearly in pain.

He looked up at L with a child-like look in his eyes. He shook his head slowly, sniffling. "N-No, L. I shouldn't have done such things. You were right to scold me," he admitted, looking down at the floor beneath his feet shamefully. L was slightly disturbed by how quickly and drastically Raito had shifted between moods - between _personalities_, almost.

The Being bit at his lip. There was no sense in dwelling on it. He might as well just take Raito over to Watari and get things sorted out. He turned toward the exit, smoothing out his slightly wrinkled shirt. He was still shaking slightly from the previous experience, but he forced himself to be as calm and emotionless as usual before beckoning to Raito. "Come along. Watari needs to see you," he said.

The teen nodded, following close behind as L began walking, like an obedient little puppy. Yes, L thought, this certainly was not the Raito he had come to know.

* * *

**A/N: **The truth is slowly beginning to come out...look forward to answers in the next chapter~ And again, thanks for reading and sorry you had to wait forever for a short, seemingly insignificant chapter.


End file.
